Computer programs include program files and dependent program files where the program files are dependent on the dependent program files. The program files include primary code for the computer program and the dependent program files include dependent code and/or dependent data that is used by the primary code. Changes to the primary code may require that changes be made to the dependent code and/or the dependent data. Various programs used for program development change the dependent code based on the change to the primary code.
A user may not be aware of the changes that are made to the dependent code and/or the dependent data when the primary code is changed. Further, a user may not be aware of the specific dependent program files that are changed when dependent code and/or dependent data are changed.
Also, when changes are made to the dependent program files based on the changes to the program file, the changes to the dependent program files may be committed to computer memory without the user being aware that the changes were committed to memory. In some cases, a user may not want to commit the changes in the dependent program files to computer memory. However, the user cannot prevent the changes being committed if the user is unaware of the changes being made. Also, a user may reverse the changes. However, the user needs to determine the specific dependent program files that are changed, which may be relatively time consuming especially if the number of dependent program files is large.